Latest developments in technology for wireless infrastructure use trunk cables that include multiple fiber optic cords or cables. A single trunk cable can be used to service multiple sectors, thereby eliminating multiple runs of cable up an antenna tower. However, in order to use a single trunk cable, at some point the trunk cable must transition to jumper cables to separate the multiple optical fibers of the trunk cable into individual fibers or smaller bundles of fibers that are then routed to different equipment. Typically, this transition occurs inside an enclosure that breaks out the optical fibers in the trunk cable to optical fibers in jumper cables.
Currently, transitions are typically achieved by making connections inside the enclosure, requiring it to be opened, cables to be fed/mated to the enclosure, and fiber connections to be made, all in the field (e.g., on the top of antenna towers near a remote radio unit (RRU)). This practice can create many issues for installers, including time, safety, connection errors (such as loose power connections and/or poor fiber cleaning), and more opportunity for connector damage. Some enclosures are attached to the trunk cable and break out fibers into jumper cables that are also attached to the enclosure. One example of such an enclosure is discussed in U.S. Patent Publication No. 2014/0140671 to Islam, the disclosure of which is hereby incorporated herein in its entirety.
In addition, management of trunk cable and multiple jumper cables can be an issue, as lengths of jumper cables can create a disorganized workspace that can increase mistakes in interconnection. As such, improvements in trunk cable and jumper cable management may be desirable.